my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grace Willyson
'''Grace Willyson (AKA Miss Bell) '''is a 2nd Year student from Maple Cross Academy, and is also known as Flying Hero: Miss Bell Appearance Grace has a adult-like body with long purple hair that goes past her shoulders, and purple eyes. She has a red bow that is tied on her hair, She wears a basic school uniform, with a white buttoned long-sleeved shirt, that is covered with a light brown buttoned vest. She wears a red bow on her chest like the one on her hair, and has red trimmings on the collar of her shirt. She wears a black skirt, and also wears white socks with brown shoes. When she is Miss Bell, she wears long black coat with a matching mini skirt and wears a white shirt that covers her white leotard, and has the same red bow she has when she is Grace. She also wears white gloves, black floral-patterned thigh high stockings, and low-heeled shoes. Like her original self, Miss Bell has a red ribbon tied to her hair on the left side of her head. She also her wings to turn herself back to normal Personality When Grace is just herself, she has a shy and timid personality, just like Dimitria Leoanard. Instead though she has trouble thinking of what to do in order to feel better, instead of what Dimitria does. Whenever she is in front of a lot of people, she blushes and looks down, not looking at anyone but her feet. She sometimes likes to talk to her friends whenever she's shy, the reason is because she trusts them, and cares for them as well. Other times, she does nothing, and looks at her feet all day until school is done, which causes her to get into trouble all the time. When she is Magikou, her personality changes into a more fun and wild personality. She likes to make fun of people a lot, and also likes to make fun of her friends a lot. She likes to make funny pranks, as well as make silly ones as well. Sometimes though when she is facing against a bad guy, she gets a serious look on her face to be like the others, but sometimes giggles because she's funny Backstory Grace was born from 2 famous heroes who always loved using their quirks for good and justice. Her mother was known as Prixie, a young and beautiful girl who used her quirk to trap evildoers as well as rescue citizens and give them hope, while her father was known as Crake, a powerful man who would shatter a building with his bare hands, and make powerful tremors happen with his bare hands and feet. When Grace was 10 years old, she saw a monster with a nightmarish appearance, killed her parents, she was forced to run away, and live with her grandfather. After she told him everything about how her parents died, he promised her that she would teach her everything, and signed her up to Maple Cross Academy as a special student Powers and Abilities Sprite Flight Sprite Flight is Grace's quirk, which allows her to fly for a short amount of time. She can fly up until her wings start to freeze mostly near when she is above clouds, this causes her to lose control of her wings, and fall down until she has control. She has access to her wings for about 5 minutes, and after the minutes run out, they disappear and she remains vulnerable